


【千百】太阳的希望

by Frau_ohne_Schatten



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_ohne_Schatten/pseuds/Frau_ohne_Schatten
Summary: 三部时间线，加班怒怼月云了时期，太阳esperanza创作背景。
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【千百】太阳的希望

完成在海边的拍摄工作之后，百全身松弛躺倒在沙滩椅上。冈崎递过百要的一罐黑咖啡，用充满安抚的眼神示意他不用站起来。虽然应该和大家打招呼，但疲惫到极限的百已经没力气顾及更多。还好有千和冈崎在，他们两人和现场工作人员一一道别。

“非常抱歉，百君实在累坏了，这次承蒙诸位关照。”

“哪里哪里，我们才是非常感谢Re: vale帮了大忙，毕竟谁也没想到TRI……啊，没什么，总而言之，感激不尽！以后Re: vale有什么需要帮忙的，我们也会不遗余力。”

“多谢。话说回来，下个月我们的名古屋演唱会，你们可以安排转播新曲吗？”

“是在音乐节目的转播吗？当然没问题……”

很好，和计划的一样。百把一只手搭在眼睛上，挡住海面刺眼的反光。他的脑内一片混沌，再也无力继续转动。耳边还能听到yuki和电视台制作人的对话，这样一来，就能……

他的思路断开了，手中的黑咖啡还没来得及打开就掉到沙滩上。

“百君真是太了不起了，这三天加起来休息了不到五个小时，”工作人员走后，冈崎回到百的身边，在他的额头上搭了一条湿毛巾，“明天没有安排日程，百君好好休息一天吧。”

百用鼻音哼了一声，算是表达感谢。他本来想点点头，可他的头只是被疲惫压得更低，没有力气再抬起来。

这几天百辗转于各个直播现场和拍摄现场，先是在福冈的游泳世锦赛开幕需要紧绷精神连续工作十小时，刚下飞机，又马不停蹄赶到电视台作为惊喜特邀嘉宾参加综艺的收录，收录结束后，冈崎马上开车把他带到海边。还好最后一个拍摄工作是和yuki在一起，因为只要见到yuki就能发自内心笑出来。百最后几乎是完全凭借和千在一起时的面部肌肉记忆才能在镜头前绽放活力满满的笑容。

“我来送momo回家吧。”把百连扶带拖到停车场后，千带着他走向自己的车。

“yu...ki，”百剩下的力气甚至都不够扯出一个笑容，在陷入沉睡前最后一刻，他倒进千的怀里，把全身的重量压在千的肩膀上。

“我还说为什么千君今天不用我接就自己开车来现场了，原来就是为了接百君啊。”冈崎敲了敲镜框，一眼看穿今天过分积极的千。

“嗯，因为momo比起公司的车，更喜欢我车里的毯子和抱枕啊。”

“……好的，今天就麻烦千君了，”冈崎帮着把百的行李箱放在后备箱里，“那么，千君、百君，再联络。”

他走开几步，又猛地折回，透过眼镜严肃地看着千，“今天晚上务必要让百君好好睡一觉！务必啊！”

“当然了，怎么？”千把后排车座后背放低，让百躺在上面，给他盖上松绿色的薄毯，又在把一个垫子放在他的脖子下边。

“就算明天是休息日，也拜托今晚让百君好好休息！他连续工作太辛苦了！”冈崎倾下身子，双手合十恳求道。

“我才是最不想看到百体力透支的样子，不可能不让他好好休息的。”在两个星期前确认日程的时候，千就在心里反对百接这么多密集的工作。但反对的话终究没说出口，因为他完全可以想象到百一条一条列举理由反驳他的样子。

“只不过，在这之后要辛苦百君了，”那时冈崎充满歉意地低下头，“这些工作之后，我会给百君安排一整天没有任何打扰的休息日。”

“哈哈，okarin好贴心，谢谢啦！虽然接下这么多工作确实有点难办，但现在毕竟是关键时期嘛，谁都没想到会发生那样的事……确实我可能会因为工作量增加稍微累一点，但真正难办的是突然面对人员变动的电视台和赞助商吧！这个时候帮忙救急，才能证明Re: vale是在危急时刻值得信赖的靠山。”这样有理有据的话，百已经重复过很多次。

百放下日程表，瞥到千欲言又止，眼中难掩关切，又赶忙看向千：“没关系没关系，再说我要是累到起不来了，yuki肯定会来接我的！这不变成了和yuki一起开车兜风嘛，小百还有点期待呢。”

所以我现在就来接你了哦。千坐进车里，向车外的冈崎挥了挥手。

“虽然……但是你明白就好……”冈崎叹气，也挥着手向千告别，“路上小心哦，明天好好享受休息。”

千摇下车窗，踩下油门。傍晚的风带着海的气息灌进车内，随着速度加快，沿途风景飞掠后退。

momo肯定饿坏了，要回家吗？不过家里没什么马上就能做好的东西……那就先去吃东西？就在常去的饭店里的订一个包间吧……千掏出手机，看到日期旁边的星期后才意识到，今天是周五，现在这个时间预订肯定满了。

如果是momo，肯定会轻松策划一场休息日前的庆祝晚餐。自己却一整天满脑子想着终于可以见到momo，其他的事根本没有考虑。他刚想开口问momo的想法，就从后视镜里看到后座上的百眉头舒展，嘴微微张开。他的呼吸缓慢而平稳，睡得正熟。

千不禁笑了，小心地转动方向盘，避免产生一丝打扰百睡眠的颠簸。他很少看到百熟睡的样子，一般都是他抵挡不住困倦陷入沉睡。这时候百就会在他身边默默等候，他醒来时映入眼帘的第一个人就是目光温柔的搭档。

这次momo睁眼，也会第一个看到我，千快活地想着，缓缓踩下油门，开上公路。

不过到底去哪呢？写着市区的路标越来越近，西方的天空染上赤色，东边刚升起的月亮在云层后发出虚弱的光。前后没有一辆车，清爽的风吹动千的发梢，他甚至产生了可以永远沿着这条路开下去的错觉。在这个属于两个人的狭小空间内，时间仿佛静止了。

视线前方城市的影子逐渐逼近，突如其来的烦闷涌上千的喉头。灰暗的大楼和炫目的霓虹拼接而成的怪物好像要吞噬这个难能可贵的小空间。

回去之后，马上就能在电视里看到不喜欢的东西。谣言、工作、计划、新曲创作……这些细碎的念头不断在神经上跳动，让千感到无法抑制的烦躁，又无法轻而易举甩开。烦躁就像一群白蚁，一点点把心中仅剩的从容与放松啃食殆尽。

那不如就这样开下去吧，不要被怪物吞掉。千一打方向盘，车子飞速掠过标着市区方向的路牌，把城市远远甩在身后，逐渐靠近燃烧着的天空。

百是被脸上传来的冰凉唤醒的。他缓缓睁开眼，一片蒙眬中就认出了千的脸。

千提着一瓶拧开了盖子的冰镇茶，在百的眼前晃了晃：“先喝点水。”

“yuki...到家了吗……哇这是哪！”百接过瓶子，被窗外的景色震惊，茶水险些洒出。

窗外是一片通红的天空，千的脸在夕阳的映照下染上了绯红。他靠在敞开的车门上，伸手拢了拢被风吹散的发丝。

“这里大概是……世界的尽头吧？”千喃喃道。他完全无视了导航和地图，只追逐不断变得热烈的夕阳，唯一一次暂停是在服务站买了些食物。等到回过神来停下车，才发现再往前开就是村子里的普通马路了。

百差点被水呛住，好不容易咽下水之后开怀笑道：“那，yuki开的肯定是有空间魔法的车。”  
“对呀，”千从塑料袋里拿出在服务区买的面包和水果，“路上竟然没有看到别的车，说不定开进了只剩下我们两个人的幻境里。”

还真是。百从车里探出上身，前后张望。这里大概离乡下很近，远处的高楼大厦淹没在树影后。四下无声，只能听到远处传来低沉的海浪声。百又从天窗向上望去，头顶的天空是绛紫色，隐约可见几颗苍白的星星。秋风吹过，带走了体内仅存的一丝疲劳。他闭上眼，贪婪地呼吸清新的空气。

“啊，要告诉okarin，还有在现场的……”百突然想到工作，从口袋里掏出手机，按了两下，屏幕没有亮起来，“竟然没电得这么彻底，yuki，充电器……”

千转过身，百捕捉到他脸上一丝失落。

“yuki……”百把手机放回去，从背后靠近千，“知道啦，那就让手机安心睡觉去吧！”

千被逗笑了：“……原来你和手机轮流睡觉啊。”

“小百和小百的分身，总得有一个醒着吧。”百轻轻拍了拍手机的背面，像是哄它睡觉，然后又把手机放回口袋，“哦对了！这次去福冈也给yuki买了鸡蛋素面，应该就在行李箱里……还有明太子仙贝和草莓夹心饼干，可以分给别人！”

“谢谢，那个我很喜欢，”千正低着头，把一盒酸奶浇在切好的水果上面，“……好啦，水果沙拉，请用。”

“哇yuki，简单的食材都能做的这么好，超厉害！”百一脸幸福地看着从塑料包装里拆出来的面包和简易水果沙拉。

他们一边吃，一边有一句没一句地聊工作上的趣事。

“每次去福冈都会情绪高涨！”百咽下一块苹果，兴高采烈地回忆，“路上的女生都超可爱！天气也非常舒服。我还去了咱们开过演唱会的巨蛋周围走了走，发现有一家便利店门上，竟然还挂着‘欢迎Re: vale’的牌子没有摘掉。”

“是去年的事了吧，好怀念。明年应该还可以再去办演唱会。”

“嗯嗯，到时候可以偷偷去那家店再看看。我还吃了牛肚锅，虽然yuki肯定没法吃内脏，但是我太喜欢了，不管是味道还是口感，都和一般的肉完全不一样，啊啊好想再吃一次啊……”

“在家里我也可以给momo做哦，邮购食材就可以吧。”

百皱了皱眉，连连摇头：“不行不行，内脏那么丑，根本没法和做饭的yuki在一个画面里出现，太讨厌了。”

千弯下腰大笑：“真是的，momo到底是喜欢还是讨厌啊。”

“虽然很喜欢牛肚锅，但比起什么我都要更喜欢yuki…”他没说完，就放下手中的面包，向远方望去。

千正过身，顺着百目光的方向，看到了火红燃烧着的天空。太阳已经不见踪影，挂在天边的只是一抹深红的残影。红色从地平线的尽头向四周晕开，从深红，到鲜红，再到明亮的橙色。夕阳外缘是梦幻般的桃色，几片羽毛般的云过滤了刺眼的光，洒在脸上的只有和煦的温度。

千凝视着延绵的粉色，不由低声感叹：“momo……”

“怎么？”百随声应和。

“不，我是说，桃粉色的天空……”

百向前探出身子：“真的真的！哇，几秒钟颜色就变了……”

夜幕缓缓升起，夕阳正在挥洒最后的浓墨重彩。刚才粉嫩的颜色，已经与蓝色交融，渐渐向紫色过渡。两个人目不转睛地盯着地平线上方不断缩小的鲜艳，看夕阳一点点凋谢，直到被夜空抹去最后一点颜色。

“好美啊……”百被壮美的景色深深打动，几欲流泪，“又是这么梦幻，每一秒的颜色都不能复制。”

“而且我是第一次看到那种桃粉色的天空，”他说得兴起，脸也跟着微微发热，“小百的桃色天空，听上去好有趣啊！只可惜现在看不到了……”回想短暂的美好，百不禁叹气。

“还在哦，那种颜色。”千小声提醒。

百仰起头，转着脖子张望：“在哪里……我怎么没……”

身边的人向前一步，低下头轻轻吻在百的泛红的脸颊上。

“在这里。”千的嘴唇贴着百的皮肤，低声说道。

晚风吹起千的头发，发梢扫过百的下颌。百小声笑着抬起头，迎上千温暖的注视。

“yuki……”百吐出一口气，把下巴搭在千的肩膀上，双手环抱着千，终于把沉积在心中的疲劳和委屈一吐而出，“这几天好累好累好累……”

“嗯，辛苦了。”

“我的yuki能量干涸了……”百闷闷的声音从千的肩头传来。

“我在哦。”千用手轻抚百的后背。

“yuki这几天做什么了？”

“在作曲。因为一直想着momo，所以还算顺利。但是还没起好名字。”

“呜呜……”不知道用什么语言才能装下现在的心情，百发出了一串小动物似的声音。

千蹭了蹭他的鬓角作为回应。

两个人松开怀抱时，夜的靛蓝浸染了天空，惨白的月亮被重重云雾包围，群星也失去了光华，光芒奄奄一息。

初秋的夜风已经沾上凉意，百把卷起的衬衫袖子放了下来。他站到路灯下，向树林深处望去：“唔啊，没想到这里这么黑……”

他连忙拿出手机，又想起来手机彻底没电了。虽然在这片无人的幻境中度过和yuki两个人的时间非常幸福，但完全不想真的被永远困在这里啊……

“还好有信号，”千低头打开导航，“回到市区要两个半小时。收拾一下就走吧？”

两人安静地捡起地上的垃圾，一同回到车里。

“直接回家？还是找一家居酒屋喝一点？”千系上安全带，发动汽车。

百又躺回到后座，盖上毯子，再一次被yuki身上的气味包围：“回家吧，虽然在车上睡了好久，我还是有点累……”

“那就再睡一会。”千开动车，在面板上按了几下，轻缓的音乐从音响中流出。

百闭上眼睛，可他久久没有感到睡意。就算闭上眼，百的眼前还是那片逐渐沉入夜之海的夕阳，他回忆着飞速变幻的色彩，心脏好像被抓住。

如此美丽，如此易逝。百睁开眼，看到炫目的城市正在不断逼近。他想到工作，想到危险的敌人，想到需要拉一把的后辈。这些细碎的想法把他还未完全清醒的脑子蛰的生疼，就像一群白蚁，一点点把他心中好不容易积攒的从容与放松啃食殆尽。

千从后视镜中看到百坐起身：“怎么了？”

“没什么…”百揉了揉眼睛，“只是在想，今天这样美丽的夕阳，可能一生只能看到这一次吧。”

“为什么？”千疑惑的声音传来，“明天还可以再看啊。”

“诶？”

“可以在家里看啊，momo明天有一整天的空闲吧。”车子速度变慢，窗外的景色已经换成了熟悉的街道。

“说到底，明天太阳也会升起来啊。”

百抓紧毯子的一角，在后视镜中和千对视。车身一颠，缓缓驶入地下停车场，他们就要到家了。

“而且，我可以给momo做内脏涮锅，一边吃一边看休息日的夕阳……”下了电梯后，千还在若有所思地嘟囔。

“不是说过不用了吗——而且我不想看到乱七八糟的内脏破坏帅哥做饭的形象！”百跟在千的身后，肩上还披着那条薄薄的毯子。

“那，我可以穿一条乱七八糟的围裙，这样画面会和谐一点。”进了门之后，千仍然执着于此，见百还是一副完全拒绝的表情，只好换一个话题“…等一下我把新曲的小样给你听。”

洗漱之后，两个人靠着床头坐在床边。百接过千手里的另一只耳机塞进耳朵里，华丽的旋律流入心中。虽然还没有正式编曲，但百已经听出这次的新曲和之前的作品有很大不同。像是正午的阳光：激情、炙热、不给阴影留下一丝藏身之处。同时又像清爽的风，轻快地飞向远处。

“完全不一样的感觉！满满的热情，又感觉很灵活，同时不失坚定……yuki，我很喜欢！”

“谢谢，”千得意地笑了，世上最幸福的事莫过于momo对自己作品真诚又细腻的评价，“嘛，写的时候，我想华丽地表现我们的宣战姿态。还有就是对那个人，我说过，我不喜欢他……”

“很帅哦yuki！超帅超心动——”百躺在千的腿上，随手拨弄他垂下的银白长发。

千把一只手伸进百刚刚吹干的蓬松头发里，来回抚摸。他微微抬起头，目光穿过落地窗，望向窗外愈发阴沉的天空。云层越积越密，又到了一个多雨的季节。层层乌云好像连成了一片密不透光的漆黑幕布，无论是月亮还是群星，都无力与之抗衡。他眯起眼睛，不自觉地收紧手指。

百因为千温柔的抚摸，几乎就要睡着。他感受到千逐渐蜷起的手指，便昏昏沉沉把眼睛睁开一条缝：“yuki，怎么了？”

“……我在想，我们在名古屋唱新曲吧，同时在电视上直播连线。”千轻轻拍了拍百的脑袋，把他放到枕头上。

“好……”百闭上眼睛。

“新曲名字刚刚也想好了。”

“是什么……”百的声音越来越小，尾音几不可闻。

“太阳的esperanza。”千关上了最后一排灯。

“太阳的……什么？”

“太阳的希望。”千也面对着百躺下了，摘下百的耳机。

百像是在梦中一样天真地笑了，他向千那边靠了靠：“那，yuki也……”

……yuki也是我的太阳，温柔又笨拙，但是一直发出坚定的光。

他感受到千的体温，就像被羽毛接着，轻柔地落入了梦的世界。

finis.


End file.
